


a tale of cherry lube & bruised knees

by youngjo



Series: of fast cars & pretty boys [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Praise, Riding, Scent Kink, Sex on a bike, Spanking, mechanic AU, so diff kind of riding too ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjo/pseuds/youngjo
Summary: Kim Hongjoong had grown up working on cars. From the moment he could hold a wrench, his father had taught him the ins and outs of engineering. Rarely did a day end with him not covered in oil and a bump or two upon his head. For someone who really never left his body shop, Hongjoong never felt out of his element. That is, until Park Seonghwa came along.





	a tale of cherry lube & bruised knees

**Author's Note:**

> I just posted part one of this yesterday but, like, inspiration u know ?  
a friend of mine mentioned hwa fucking joong on his fancy bike so ofc I had to deliver  
next part gonna be woo and joong w a possible mingi so keep an eye out for that!!

Kim Hongjoong had grown up working on cars. From the moment he could hold a wrench, his father had taught him the ins and outs of engineering. Rarely did a day end with him not covered in oil and a bump or two upon his head. For someone who really never left his body shop, Hongjoong never felt out of his element. That is, until Park Seonghwa came along.

They’d met only two months ago but for Hongjoong it already felt like years. Seonghwa had purposefully broken his bike to have an excuse to stop in. Nothing too major, and nothing that would cause long term damage, but enough to facilitate the perfect scenario to land them alone. Hongjoong found out a week later that Mingi had, in fact, been part of the mastermind crew responsible for setting them up. So really, everything could be traced back to a man by the name of Jung Wooyoung—Seonghwa’s friend who came into the shop six months prior for a bit of maintenance. Mingi had kept in touch with the wild mess of a man after their, ah, _ escapades _ months prior. 

Which subsequently made him the perfect candidate for helping Seonghwa and Hongjoong, and he quotes, ‘_ kiss kiss fall in love _.’ Whatever the hell that meant.

So, Hongjoong could say with confidence that Mingi, Wooyoung, and Seonghwa’s convoluted little plan had worked. He’d given all of them quite the lecture about fucking with such an expensive bike after the fact but his reassurance came in Mingi admitting he’d done it on the way to pick up lunch that day. _ Do I ever take that long getting food, hyung? Never! _ Which was … fair. _ Bottomless pit _ happened to be synonymous with Mingi.

Dating Seonghwa didn’t happen right away either. The first month began with awkward dates and some night time cruises around the city. Hongjoong, surprisingly enough, didn’t actually have a vehicle of his own at the moment. Being able to enjoy nice sunsets in the warm grip of summer nights was … nice. Even better when it was Seonghwa he happened to be clinging to. After more nights of expensive alcohol, extravagant restaurants, and a romp or two between the sheets,Hongjoong asked. Maybe that was what Seonghwa had wanted in the first place. For Hongjoong to admit he was ready for it, not Seonghwa. No matter the reason, he was just glad that weird phase was over.

It was around this time Hongjoong finally managed to get what Seonghwa did for a living out of him. Honestly, it surprised him. Not because he thought the profession carried bad implications or wasn’t good enough, but because something about it just didn’t scream … Seonghwa. The pretty man he happened to (now) be dating worked as a street artist. Commissioned by the city or by individual business owners, Seonghwa put his own flare into a neighborhood in the form of his graffiti-inspired artwork—and he was really, really good at it. So much so that he’d been flown around the world on multiple different occasions to decorate some pretty famous locations. 

After the initial realization wore off, Hongjoong found himself enamored with the idea. The more he thought about it, the more it began to fit. The idea of Seonghwa riding around the city with a backpack full of spray paint slung over his shoulder, face obscured by some aesthetic gas mask to match the leather riding gear he always wore, kept him up. _ Many times _. 

Hongjoong found himself envying how Seonghwa always seemed to be in his zone. No matter where he went, his brain never shutdown. His eyes constantly scanned the area around him as his mind calculated just what and where artwork could be placed, assuming he ever got lucky enough to paint there. He could just go to work on whatever project he’d been booked for to destress. Hongjoong couldn’t work on a car outside of business hours even if he wanted to. Company policies put in place by his father and all.

Being tall, handsome, artistic, and the owner of a really pretty, really expensive bike wasn’t enough for him either. Seonghwa had a penchant for being spontaneous. He liked showing up whenever he felt like it. He liked spoiling Hongjoong with endless gifts. Most of all, he loved picking the weirdest times and places to bang him. Which was, not so unfortunately, the way his day happened to be going. After hours of course; he wasn’t a_ heathen _.

Being around bikes, cars, and trucks his whole life gave him an advantage. He never felt uncomfortable or out of place when he happened to be around something mechanical. Fixing things came as second nature now. Hongjoong would argue he felt the most at ease with a screwdriver in one hand and a flashlight in the other. Bent over the seat of Seonghwa’s beautiful as fuck bike, however, Hongjoong felt utterly, totally, _ one-hundred percent _like a fish out of water.

How they’d ended up in that position eluded him in that moment. All he could focus on through his hazy mess of thoughts and desperate attempts to steady himself was Seonghwa’s hands massaging his exposed cheeks. He felt so vulnerable in that position. Unable to move and unable to find a viable thing to hold onto, he happened to be relying entirely on the kickstands of Seonghwa’s ZEV. (Shout out to that extra stand in the middle, it was a real one.)

Now, Hongjoong would be the first to argue that fucking in a messy autobody shop was a really dumb idea. The floors were dirty and sharp parts could be found in every corner. But, Hongjoong had never been a smart gay, and his throbbing length currently being left unattended betrayed his protests for the bed upstairs. At least Seonghwa had enough sense to bring the new cherry-scented lube he’d purchased with him that day.

“How’s it feel,” Seonghwa murmured, breaking the silence, “To be all exposed like this?”

“M’cold. Seriously, Hwa, can we go upstairs?” He worried at his lip. “Fucking on a ZEV feels so … disrespectful.”

Seonghwa smacked his ass, the unexpected action making him jolt forwards with a yelp. The bike wiggled but made no signs of falling over. “You’re still standing. Don’t worry about it.” He brought his hand down again, softer this time but still enough to make quite the noise. “Or is my bike not worthy enough for you?”

“No!” He whined, fingernails tapping against cool chrome. “It’s perfect! I just don’t want to damage it.”

The man behind him shifted, letting go of his ass. A soft ‘_ pop! _’ drifted into his ears. “You’re a mechanic, Joong; I’ll just pay you to fix it again,” he said, voice carrying a little too much passive aggressive sweetness. Could that even be possible? The blonde managed it. Hongjoong hated how painfully right Seonghwa was.

Cool liquid dripped onto the cheek Seonghwa had slapped, the cold contrasting angrily with the heat beneath his flushed skin. Hongjoong hissed at the difference. He was given only half a second before Seonghwa pressed a fingertip against his hole, drizzling lube down upon it. Not a single moment was given for him to breathe. Seonghwa smeared the lube against him in a borderline obscene way, the scent of cherry overtaking old oil long enough to lull his mind into a weird sense of calm.

“Mm, I’ll never get tired of watching your back muscles. The view is nice from up here.” Seonghwa didn’t give him a chance to reply, because _ of course _ he didn’t. The blonde never gave him a chance to say some equally sassy quips back. Which may have come off to outside observers as monopolizing Seonghwa’s thoughts only, but Hongjoong liked it. He liked being able to turn his brain off for a bit and focus only on getting fucked so hard he’d forget his own name. You know, like a normal person.

A finger dipped inside. The slide came easily. Past Hongjoong would’ve been a blushing mess over how ready his body already happened to be, but current Hongjoong absolutely lived for it. His back arched, fingers scrabbling uselessly as cold metal. Seonghwa nudged an ankle with his foot, prompting him to spread his stance even wider. He obeyed, the position a bit uncomfortable, but if it earned him another finger in his ass then who was he to complain? And deliver Seonghwa did, working the second in with ease. 

Hongjoong was convinced Seonghwa had magic fingers. They were long and thin, perfect for reaching every part of him begging to be touched. His boyfriend brushed the pads of his fingers over his prostate, making his whole body shake as sparks ignited along his skin. Seonghwa was unforgiving, humming softly behind him as he repeated the action over and over and over again until Hongjoong’s had turned into a moaning mess, legs threatening to give out at any moment. They wouldn’t, and Seonghwa knew this; Hongjoong would force himself to stay standing no matter how sensitive his body grew. _ God _, he was so close already and they’d barely gotten to the fun part. 

“Perfect,” Seonghwa said, pulling his fingers free with a filthy wet sound. 

Hongjoong didn’t appreciate the sudden emptiness. “Haven’t you teased me enough? Hurry up.”

“Someone’s eager tonight,” Seonghwa chuckled, smacking his ass. Ok, so maybe he wouldn’t force himself to stay upright now matter what. His knees gave out, kneecaps clicking against the floor a little painfully. Hongjoong kept himself upright, not about to plant his bare ass on such a dirty floor. “Oh shit, you good Joong?” A concerned hand gripped his shoulder and he swiveled his head around to look up at his boyfriend.

He nodded but made no move to stand yet. “Yeah, just caught me off guard. In a good way,” he reassured, watching Seonghwa’s brows furrow. “Now, are you gonna fuck me on your bike or are you gonna stand there all night?” Teasing may not have been … the smartest. Seonghwa’s expression evened out, the same smug smirk he’d used the night of their first meeting making a reappearance.

“I guess I shouldn’t deny you then, hmm? Up.” 

Hongjoong obeyed, rising to his feet. Already his muscles ached from the less than ideal position but he kept his mouth shut, way too eager to see what Seonghwa had planned. 

Seonghwa pull his shirt off, tossing it onto a nearby workbench. He didn’t extend the same luck to his pants, however, simply unbuttoning them to free his impressive length. Hongjoong had sucked, rode, and fondled that thing so many times but he never grew tired of looking at it. 

His boyfriend gently gripped his chin with his clean hand, tilting his gaze up off of his crotch, and leaned forwards to capture his lips. The kiss was tender, contrasting with the mood, and Hongjoong sighed softly against Seonghwa’s lips. A tongue tracing his bottom lip prompted an opening of his mouth. He obliged immediately, the blonde tracing every bit of his mouth he could get to like it’d be the last time he had the chance. Hongjoong lifted his hands, press his palms against Seonghwa’s warm chest as the latter sucked on his tongue. Whoever taught him how to kiss had been a very, very lucky person, Hongjoong once mused.

Once Seonghwa seemed satisfied, he broke the kiss, leaving Hongjoong staring up at him with glazed eyes and gasping breaths. “Cute,” his boyfriend mumbled, a faint hint of saliva dribbling down his chin. The sight was _ fucking gorgeous _.

Seonghwa broke away from him, turning to his bike. The man swung a leg over the side and nestled himself upon the seat, fitting there comfortably. Honestly, the ZEV had to of been manufactured for Seonghwa and Seonghwa only; the bike was pretty but it looked absolutely devastating with the gorgeous blonde settled atop it. 

Hongjoong swallowed, feeling his cock twitch.

“Come here,” he prompted, patting the tiny section of seat in front of him.

_ Oh no. _ Seonghwa didn’t seriously mean … He did. The mechanic was pretty sure he short circuited. _ Install a new brain cell, stat. _

Hongjoong bit his lip, putting his back to Seonghwa as he went to straddle the bike.

“Not like that, Joong. Face me.”

“What? Balancing both of us is a bit much,” he said, pausing.

“It’ll be fine,” Seonghwa insisted, patting the seat again. “Hurry up. I’ve been dreaming of this since you fixed Wooyoung’s car.”

The way Seonghwa’s voice got low sent a jolt of need straight to his pelvic region, Hongjoong’s mouth going dry. Imagining his boyfriend getting off to the mental image of himself fucking Hongjoong on his bike was sexy as fuck.

He swung his leg overtop the bike, struggling a bit. Sitting on the back was already a struggle in its own right. The ZEV had a custom seat to accommodate for Seonghwa’s height, not Hongjoong’s; his toes barely touched the ground on the back. So, well, one could imagine how much of a struggle he was currently going through. He had no solid surface to rest his feet against. Seonghwa steadied him, the tips of their long-neglected cocks brushing. Both winced, Hongjoong sucking in a breath of air. ZEV’s weren’t made to hold two people in their position but Seonghwa made it work, draping Hongjoong’s thighs over his own and scooting him closer.

The blonde leaned forward, nose bumping against Hongjoong’s neck. He knew what was coming, craved it actually; Seonghwa’s fascination with his scent was something else. ‘I just really love the smell of sweat and musk … makes you feel real,’ he’d once said. Seonghwa inhaled, teeth sinking into the muscle between shoulder and neck. Hongjoong whined pathetically. “H-hwa, please stop teasing me. I need you in me like two minutes ago.” 

Seonghwa didn’t listen, instead sucking on his chosen location until a nice patch of red remained. He nosed against Hongjoong’s throat once more. “Needy baby,” he murmured. “Alright then, I’ll give you what you want, but you have to listen to me. Can’t have you getting hurt after all.”

“I _ always _ listen to you.”

A soft laugh fanned across his skin. “Liar.” Hongjoong went to protest, but a hand gripping his cock hard stopped that thought process. “Behave or you won’t get to cum.” Seonghwa leaned back, the satisfaction dripping from his smirking lips. “I’m going to lift you onto me. Use the foot rests on either side to hold yourself up a bit and just steady yourself on my shoulders, okay? Let me do most of the work.” 

Hongjoong nodded. 

“Good boy.” Seonghwa leaned to the side, snatching the neglected bottle of cherry lube from the bench. He let go of Hongjoong, earning a small whimper, and popped open the cap. His eyes followed every movement with admiration, watching attentively as Seonghwa prepared to fuck Hongjoong into a catatonic state. You know, the usual on a Tuesday night. _ Thank god Mingi had gone home early that day. _

Readjusting his position, Seonghwa set the lube back. Warm hands slid underneath his ass and lifted, Hongjoong scrambling to find purchase with his boyfriend’s shoulders. His feet found the foot rests next, the man grateful for whatever extra support he could get. 

“Hold yourself up, baby.” He listened, keeping himself suspended until Seonghwa had aligned himself with his hole. His tip prodded at Hongjoong’s entrance and took the initiative to slide down, not letting Seonghwa decide the pace for his drop. Part of him found upset towards the lack of implied future punishment but he figured his boyfriend had grown a bit too desperate too. “You’re so tight,” Seonghwa said between gasps. “No matter how many times we do this, you’re still so tight. So needy and ready, just for me.”

Hongjoong had discovered another cute little habit of Seonghwa’s. Whenever he grew overstimulated, he tended to be honest and ramble on about whatever thought popped into his head. Knowing that Hongjoong was the cause of it most of the time brought him great pride.

Ass flush against Seonghwa’s thighs, they both took a moment to adjust. The angle they were at added a whole new layer to the pleasure they were both experiencing. The fact that anyone could wander by the windows to Treasure’s garage and spot them brought a thrill that hummed through their veins.

“F-fuck, Hwa, so good,” he babbled, pressing their foreheads together. 

“_ You’re _ so good,” Seonghwa quipped, giving an experimental roll of his hips.

He reached all the right places, Hongjoong’s mouth hanging open in a silent cry. So Seonghwa did it again, getting the garbled moan he was searching for. Raising Hongjoong just enough, Seonghwa started off slow. Brows furrowed and attention completely focused, his boyfriend’s expression drove the mechanic wild. The little noises spilling from his lips, all because of how good Hongjoong’s body felt, had him practically preening. Seonghwa quickly grew tired of his slowness and ramped it up, going from setting one to six in one readjustment of his hips.

“Stroke yourself,” Seonghwa commanded, his accent seeping through. His entire body shivered at the sound of it.

“_ Hwa _,” he moaned, fingers curling around his dripping length.

The bike rocked from their momentum, a gentle back and forth glide that added a weird stimulant to Hongjoong’s cloudy mind. Treasure’s garage flooded with the wet squelch of lube and messy mixes of their names and pleasure. 

Seonghwa, patience growing thin, knocked Hongjoong’s hand away from his cock. The blonde didn’t give him time to protest, instead opting for pulling their bodies together. He wrapped his arms around Hongjoong’s waist and picked up the pace, pounding into his willing body without abandon. Thank god they didn’t have actual neighbors because Hongjoong was certain they’d have at least fifteen noise complaints by that point. 

“J-_ joong _—” Hearing Seonghwa moan so desperately nearly sent him over the edge.

Hongjoong’s head fell back, spit dribbling from the corner of his mouth. He swore he saw the secrets of the whole universe in that moment, his boyfriend snapping his hips up one last time as he found his release. Seonghwa sat back for a moment, eyes clenched shut and mouth open as he fought to catch his breath. Hongjoong found him extremely pretty like this. The blonde was pretty all the time, but he was prettiest blissed out on the high of an orgasm. Craving the same feeling Seonghwa was currently experiencing, took himself back into his hand and stared at his boyfriend through hazy vision.

Those eyes creaked open, watching him with a soft smile. Seonghwa leaned down, nudging himself into the area between Hongjoong’s stomach and chest. A warm mouth attached itself to his right nipple, soft and prodding and getting a loud mewl from deep within his throat. The added obstacle made it a bit hard to stroke himself while not whacking Seonghwa in the face, but he did his hardest to make it work. Only when Seonghwa went to town on the left side did Hongjoong finally reach the high he’d been chasing. His back arched, thighs trembling and mouth falling open in a yell that filled the entire room. 

They both sat there for a moment, their breaths bridging the gap between their bodies.

“Mm, imagine if this was how people had to ride bikes,” Seonghwa said, tone amused.

Hongjoong shot him a mock-glare. “You know how many accidents there’d be?”

“At least you’d die having fun, right?”

He whimpered as Seonghwa shifted a bit, jostling the cock still buried in his ass. “I’ll pass thanks. I like working here a little more.”

Seonghwa slipped his hands beneath Hongjoong’s thighs again, carefully lifting him. An involuntary moan escaped the mechanic as he felt cum drip from his hole, his boyfriend kissing along his jaw as the ache began to set in.

“I like you working here too. Glad to have a man so good with his hands.” 

“Yeah, my hands. That’s your favorite part,” Hongjoong teased. “I feel sweaty and gross … Carry me to the bathroom?”

Seonghwa wasn’t particularly strong but, well, he found the strength when it came to Hongjoong. “Can you stand for me first? I don’t want to drop you getting off here.”

He nodded, allowing Seonghwa to held him slip to his feet. His legs were still weak and shaky but he made it work. Seonghwa rose up too, revealing the seat they’d just been settled on. Hongjoong’s jaw dropped; he’d dripped onto the nice leather seat. The blonde followed his gaze, spotting the leftovers from their little adventure. Only his jaw didn’t drop, he smiled. Cockily.

“Tsk, tsk, you made quite the mess.”

“That’s _ your _cum,” he said, exasperated.

“As soon as it leaves my body, it’s no longer mine,” Seonghwa laughed, reaching for one of the nearby hand towels. 

“That’s not how it works!”

“Mm, I think it does.” He pressed a hand to his hip, staring down at the messy seat. “Maybe I should just leave it. Fucking the person I love the most on the object I love the most … That’s romantic somewhere in the world, right?”

Seonghwa really needed to learn not to be cheesy at the worst times. 

Hongjoong pulled the towel from his hand, hastily wiping the cum and lube from the leather. He’d properly polish it later or something but it was a start for the moment. 

Fingers slipped beneath his chin again, forcing him to look up at Seonghwa. His eyes were soft, lips smiling, and he leaned down to plant a gentle kiss upon them. Hongjoong expected a quiet ‘_ I love you _ ’ or ‘ _ I appreciate you _,’ but no, that’s not what he got. “We should fuck in the shower next time.”

“Your need for sex in weird places is gonna be the death of me,” Hongjoong said, but he smiled all the same. He found himself not all that opposed to giving it a go.

“Like I said, at least it’ll be a fun death.” Seonghwa scooped him up bridal style, picking his way towards the backroom. 

Hongjoong wouldn’t say his life was perfect, but with Seonghwa there, it damn near felt like it. Whatever the future happened to hold for the messy pair, Hongjoong found himself looking forward to the trouble they’d find along the way. They had plenty of time to find and experience all of it together, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twt [@moonswallowed](https://twitter.com/moonswallowed) ! pay me in pics of oneus ravn and pizza for spoilers  
also street artist hwa? I'm living for it  
thank u for reading!!


End file.
